


Mine

by RealMagicQueen



Series: A Lover and a Fighter [3]
Category: Looking (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gay, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealMagicQueen/pseuds/RealMagicQueen





	Mine

Patrick owns Richie. Like in the way a mother -or father - _owns_ a child they just begat. Holding that new born in your arms and something instinctive that speaks from the depths of your chest telling you that this person, this whole other human being, belongs to you. They are yours to cherish for as long as you both have breath in your body.

It's probably the same for the child, nuzzling against the mother's body, trying to get back in or feel that safety, that warmth that surrounded them whilst in the womb.

It might seem like a stupid analogy but it's really apt for the base instinct that engulfs Patrick when he catches sight of his lover even from a great distance.

"That's mine," his heart would croon as his body tingled with recognition.

In all those years he dreamt about finding love, he'd never thought he would get one so encompassing, so overwhelming that sometimes, when he and Richie are sitting side by side on the couch, watching TV, eating takeouts -and then, in between scooping up food into his mouth and chewing on it, his lover reaches for his hand, holds it... For one brief moment, Patrick's breath would catch, his heart stop... His eyelids would fall over his eyes as if reacting to pain except it was pure ecstasy...

Then, his brain would restart, air rush back into his lungs... His heart starts to tap out a rhythm much louder than before...

He is happy.

Now, all those years of loneliness, insecurity, fear... It all makes sense now: he had to be totally empty to be completely filled.

Mine. My own. My Richie. My love.


End file.
